


angel

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [44]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, angsty, but it gets better, it always does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: The day Jinwoo left, he kissed MJ and that’s when his world shifted again. The younger pressed promises into his lips. He’d call, keep in touch and when he comes back, they’d be together forever. MJ had only kissed back, the taste of promise too sweet. Then he waved goodbye.Jinwoo was his everything until he wasn’t.(companion fic todarling)





	angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sokobird_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokobird_86/gifts), [Yamileth_35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamileth_35/gifts).



When MJ was young, he learned that not having parents was not normal. He thought that seeing other kids with no parents was normal. But then as he aged, he learned just what an orphanage was and that no, it wasn’t necesarrily normal to not have parents because you gotta come from somewhere. That’s when he learned he was an orphan and that his parents either died or left him, but not before naming him Kim Myungjun.

He didn’t like his name much just because it didn’t sound cool to his young self, so he gave himself a nickname and that’s how everyone knew to call him MJ. But as he entered school, he learned that even with such a name that he thought was cool, it wasn’t cool enough to guarantee him friends. When high school came around, he was a floater, no secure friend that anchor him to a group. But he was fine, he got used to it, especially with living in an orphanage, kids come and go. Though, he was the only one who ever stayed.

One day though, something changed. That was when he met a Park Jinwoo. He thought the younger was too chic and he ran with the popular crowd that were too obnoxious. But then he was paired with Jinwoo in a project and that’s how he knew that the other was basically just a puppy in person. They became best friends after that.

Their friendship made sense, they just clicked and somehow only Jinwoo was able to call him Myungjun (or Junnie) and he didn’t mind one bit. Soon, the thin line of being _just_ best friends was crossed and MJ realized he was falling for his best friend.

He thought it was impossible because Jinwoo was as straight as a ruler and his family didn’t like MJ one bit so even if Jinwoo managed to somehow like him back, there was no way they would be allowed to be together. But then MJ learned that rulers can bend, and that sometimes even with other people are against something, they can’t really do anything to stop it.

MJ cried when he found out Jinwoo had to leave; to leave him alone when he finally found someone to be with. Just before graduation, Jinwoo had an opportunity in the States, a rare one that somehow his parents managed to pull some strings to give to him. As much as MJ would want for Jinwoo to stay, he knew something this big, an opportunity to study music and becoming an artist doesn’t just come easily.

The day Jinwoo left, he kissed MJ and that’s when his world shifted again. The younger pressed promises into his lips. He’d call, keep in touch and when he comes back, they’d be together forever. MJ had only kissed back, the taste of promise too sweet. Then he waved goodbye.

Jinwoo was his everything until he wasn’t.

———

MJ looked out the window of the daycare, his line of sight straight to the building that had been digging into his memories for the past month. Painful memories he had kept buried; had tricked his heart to forget but never could.

He sighed and stepped away from the window and went through the hallway connected to the preschool to meet Sanha.

When he gathered Sanha, they went back to his side of the building so he can change out of his spit (and probably milk and applesauce) stained shirt. The joys of working and taking care of babies.

"Are you cooking tonight?" Sanha asked.

MJ shook his head. "Let's order, I'm lazy today."

"Hyung, when are you not lazy?" MJ went to smack the tall young giant but Sanha dodged it with a giggle.

"Ya! I cooked for you for the last week." MJ exclaimed, argument lost in the shirt he was changing into.

When MJ finished, they made sure everything was turned off, all things put away for the weekend, before heading out the small one story building.

"Hyung?"

"What?" MJ muttered, wiping his shirt of imaginary lint. Thinking of what to order for dinner.

"I didn't know we'll be having new neighbours soon."

"Huh?" MJ turned to look at Sanha, then to what Sanha was looking at and frowned. "Oh. That."

Sanha made a noise. "You knew about that?"

"Kinda? It's not hard to miss Sanha. It's been a month, and judging from the name, I can see why it happened so fast." Of course it did, and he wished it didn’t happen at all.

"Huh? Why? What's with them?" Sanha looked at him innocently. MJ hadn’t told Sanha of his past so he couldn’t just say what he knew. But he couldn’t help himself.

MJ turned to squint and glare at the building. "Nothing good."

Then he walked down the sidewalk. As much as he’d love to share to Sanha what he meant, he’d rather not open up pandora’s box. The past should stay in the past. He just hoped that even with the studio there, he’d never see the person he didn’t want to see, ever.

"Hyung, wait for me!"

––

A week had passed and by then a new weekend was approaching. Each day, MJ had to bear with the images that their new neighbours across the street were really moving in as each day, a new moving van would come by and drop off different equipments or furniture for the studio. It just became all too real for MJ and his mood was reflecting how he felt about it. He felt mildly guilty that Sanha had to be on the receiving end of his attitude lately, but he couldn’t help it. His mind was a mess, his heart more so. Because from all the things he saw (and to be honest, researched), the one person he wouldn’t want to see, he’d end up seeing one way or another. How _blessed_ was he to find that not only was there a new studio, it was their main office as well. Note the sarcasm there.

MJ had taken to leaving late in the afternoons, just to make sure that when he left, the studio will be long closed. It was Friday again, and he locked himself in his side of the building folding towels and cloths that he needed for the babies.

"Hyung! We've been leaving later than usual lately, but I'm hungry!" Sanha whined and pouted as he leaned against the wallz

"You can go ahead." MJ muttered, not even moved by Sanha's whining. "I need to finish this." No he doesn’t and he knew Sanha knew, but he didn’t care

"But Hyung!" Sanha leaned away from the wall, walking up to MJ and hooking his chin over the shorter, but older, male's shoulder. "Can we pretty please go? I'll even pay for dinner! Please! I'm _soo_ hungry!"

MJ laughed as Sanha squeezed him because who can say no to this cutie. So fhe relented with a nod, piling his cloths and placing them in the cupboard. "Fine. I want barbecue."

Sanha fist punched the air. He grabbed on to MJ's hand and lead him to the exit. "Let's go! Let's drop by our apartment first to change, you smell like milk."

MJ shook his head fondly as Sanha ran off, before gasping as Sanha managed to smack into someone as soon as he exited the gate. He sighed, of course Sanha would bump into someone. He approached the two, noting the stunned and heart eyes the younger was making.

"Ya, what did I say about looking where you're going?" He scolded, before turning to the other man and freezing for a split second upon recognizing who it was. Rocky, a famous dancer celebrity. He masked his composure quickly though."Sorry, I swear he's not _always_ this clumsy."

"Hyung!" Sanha whined embarrassed.

"No worries. I'm Rocky by the way." MJ watched as the celebrity offered a hand to Sanha.

"Sanha." His friend looked dazed and he knew they’d probably stand there gawking at each other if he didn’t interrupt.

"And I'm MJ." He offered, and it worked as the two separated.

"Nice to meet you both. Anyway, I just moved into the neighbourhood, I own the studio across with my best friends." Rocky gestured to the big _P2LM Studios_ sign. MJ already knew and he stiffened when he realized something, if Rocky was here, then the other person would too.

But before Sanha could reply, a voice shouted for Rocky, and soon a man with orange hair, and shorter than Rocky came running across the street. MJ watched as he approached, feeling all air leave him.

"Ya, Rocky, I thought you were only going to be–" The man started speaking but as soon as he saw that Sanha and MJ were there, his eyes widened and his gaze went stunned and glassy, his voice turning into a mere whisper, meeting MJ’s eyes. "J-Junnie?"

MJ didn’t dare breathe, just glared and kept his face blank. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sanha’s confusion, but he kept his gaze at the person. Park Jinwoo.

It was a long long time since he saw the other in person. All the memories, all the pain, the hurt, came crashing down and so before he could do something stupid, like cry in front of the person who left him. He turned and stalked off, back home; away from his past, away from his memories, and most of all away from Park Jinwoo.

"Junnie! Angel! Myungjun, wait!" MJ heard the yells coming from Jinwoo, and he walked faster, until he couldn’t hear him anymore, until all he could hear was his fast footsteps and a ringing in his ears.

MJ was thankful they lived closed by, and soon their apartment looked like a beacon in the street, offering him shelter and protection. Once he managed to unlock the door with shaky hands, he dropped on to the couch. He hunched over, then he screamed. He screamed all his hurt, his pain, his anger. Until he couldn’t scream anymore and all that was left were tears streaming down his face, endless memories tainting his skin. He gripped his hair in his hands, pulling it, the physical pain a small distraction from what he was feeling inside his heart.

It must only be minutes later when the door opened and closed, then footsteps were heard, until Sanha’s voice called out for him. He looked up slowly and Sanha’s face was all blurry to him, but he knew the younger moved closer until he felt himself being pulled into the younger’s arms. He couldn’t help himself, he sobbed his heart out. He cried, and cried, and cried.

MJ never really cried in front of Sanha. He was always the cheerful hyung. But this time, he was out of all happiness and all that was left was sadness and anguish and more pain.

Sometime later, MJ had calmed down and they shifted so the older was laying and leaning on Sanha while the younger had an arm around him, fingers carding through the older’s hair in a way to soothe.

“We were best friends.” MJ spoke, figured Sanha needed an explanation, the leaat he could do.

Sanha hummed in recognition but remained silent, letting MJ know he was listening and to continue.

“We met in high school, and at first I thought he was too chic and too popular. But then fate brought ua together for a class project, then I found out he was just this adorable man who liked puppies, liked changing hair colors every week, and that a smile on his face makes him lose his eyes but that’s okay because he had this eye-smile that just shone.” MJ gave a small sad smile as he remembered those days.

MJ gave a watery laugh. “I sing you see. Though you probably never heard because I don’t anymore. Jinwoo rapped and danced, and we’d spend our time making songs and dreaming of becoming artists. A duo maybe.”

He watched as Sanha gasped. “Why do you not sing anymore hyung? Now I’m curious.” His voice _was_ his pride and joy, Jinwoo had often praised him for it and would always ask to sing for him, but after he left, MJ lost the will to sing. Too painful memories that came with it. His heart couldn’t take it.

MJ shifted, and he leaned on the other side of the couch instead to face Sanha. “Senior year happened.” MJ lost his smile, as he remembered the start of his misery. “Jinwoo had an opportunity. In the US. His family was rich and had connections, and I knew they never really liked me, and I guess it was one way for them to separate us. They didn’t like my name soiling theirs.”

Sanha frowned. “Well that’s just mean.”

MJ hummed. “But Jinwoo loved his family, and I admit, they were good people but had different views, and they just...didn’t like me.” He licked his lips and looked down at his hands. The same ones that Jinwoo used to hold, now a faint memory in his mind. “We...were never really together. But he kissed me. On the day that he left. He promised he’d get in touch everyday, and we’d talk seriously about us.”

MJ felt lost, talking about the past bringing in more confusion and pain than he remembered.

“But that was the last I heard of him. Then I find out months later how successful he became. Becoming a signed artist.”

MJ laughed suddenly, hysterical almost and tears were once again coming to life, and he shared his secret, one he didn’t like admitting even to himself. “I don’t know why I did it. But I followed his movements, when he returned. I tortured myself looking at his happy self on the tabloids. Every day, then it became every week, until every month. I tortured myself by looking at someone who had forgotten me in just a blink of an eye. I thought when he got back, he’d _look_ for me. But...”

_“_ He didn’t.” Sanha finished, voice barely coming out.

MJ shook his head, feeling his heart being stabbed over and over. “No he didn’t.”

Sanha looked as if he was struggling with what to say.

“He became a producer not too long ago, and made a record label. I already knew who our neighbours were, that was why I was so—“

“Hateful?” Sanha offered.

“I guess. Because of all places, he _had_ to choose the one right across from us. Like he didn’t torture me for years already. I was hoping it would just be a minor studio, so there was less chances of him ever setting foot in this neighbourhood.” MJ picked at a Pikachu pillow they had lying around, the small comfort enough for him to continue. “I didn’t _expect_ for him to build his main office and studio.”

Sanha cleared his throat. “That means you might see him every day hyung. And the way he reacted earlier, I’m sure he had _every_ intention to speak to you.”

MJ didn’t have a reply, gaze tracing every line of the pillow in his hands. He knew Sanha was right and if the Jinwoo he knew then was the same, Jinwoo wouldn’t stop at nothing until he achieves what he wants.

“Hyung...are you going to be alright?” Sanha asked him, voice concerned.

MJ petted the pillow, hands in somewhat of trance. He looked at Sanha, desperaton in his eyes, he was sure. “Yes. I will be. I _need_ to be.”

They were silent for a few minutes. Until, MJ stood up suddenly.

“Sorry, aga, I don’t think barbecue will do well tonight. I think I just need to go sleep.” He didn’t offer much else, he left before Sanha can formulate a reply, closing the room to his door.

He didn’t sleep a wink that night, or the next couple of nights. Mind swirling, heart clenching, wondering why he was being punished this way.

––

The weekend after that fiasco was silence on MJ's end. He spent the whole weekend locked in his room. He knew he was worrying Sanha if the shadow beneath his door was anything to go by, but he was thankful Sanha respected his wishes to be alone.

MJ’s mind was blank. How could he pretend Friday didn’t happen. If Sanha said was true, he knew Jinwoo would be waiting to talk to him. He didn’t know if he was ready, or if he ever will. But he knew, he wasn’t ready _now_ , and he’d rather not talk to Jinwoo at all.

It was Monday and MJ had only slept for about an hour or two, or maybe less. As much as he’d love to stay and hide from the world, he still had a job to do, and Jinwoo can’t stop him from doing that. He was early, he knew, but he used the time to cover up his dark circles as to not worry Sanha anymore than he did (though he couldn’t hide the puffy eyes, it was the best he could do), and made coffee so he can function as normal as he could. Soon enough, Sanha woke too, earlier than he did, probably to make sure he was okay.

"Ah, Aga you're up early." MJ smiled at him, but it wasn't as bright as usual, and Sanha knew it but the younger graciously ignored it. "I'm going to go head in earlier, if you want to come, or go at your usual. It's up to you."

"Nah, I'll go. I'm ready anyway. I might just head to a cafe and get some muffins. I already got my stuff ready and the kids won't be in till quarter to nine." Sanha smiled up at him.

MJ nodded, and placed his cup in the sink. "Then, shall we go?"

"Yep."

They walked in silence, though MJ’s mind was anything but. It was probably the most they went without talking, and that’s saying a lot about the situation.

As they neared the building, MJ saw it a figure sitting on the steps and he froze mid-step. He knew Jinwoo would want to talk to him, but he didn’t think he’d do it so soon, the nerve of the guy.

Jinwoo looked up then and when he saw them standing not a few feet away, he scrambled up and took a hesitant step forward. MJ wanted to turn around and run back home, hide in his sheets and never come back up.

"Junnie..."

They stared at each other. Jinwoo was begging him with his eyes to speak but MJ won’t give him that satisfaction so he kept his mouth shut. The younger seemed to take another step and that’s when MJ finaly moved, and he saw how Jinwoo looked hopeful, but he would be greatly disappointed for what’s about to happen next. MJ walked forward, ignored the shorter male, and unlocked the gate.

"Angel, please." Jinwoo murmured but MJ ignored him and went straight in.

As soon as he was inside, away from Jinwoo’s eyes, he breathed in harshly, didn’t even know he stopped breathing. He felt tears threatening to leak out, but he held them back. He had enough crying and he needed to focus on work.

A few seconds later, Sanha followed in. MJ put on a brave face and smiled at the younger.

“Time to work, chop chop.”

––

A month passed, and everything was the same as usual. As same as it could anyway. Their daycare-preschool was still the same, but their lives were different now.

MJ felt different, but he also felt like the same old MJ that was left behind years ago. He knew he had lost his bubbly personality, Sanha’s worried looks were a testament to that, and the concern of parents leaving and picking up their children were another. He knew there was a hollowness in his eyes; everytime he looked at himself in the mirror, he knew how lifeless he looked mo matter how much he smiled.

It was all because of Jinwoo. The man hadn’t given up, but he did stop coming after a week of being ignored in his face. But he still made his presence known, and it screwed MJ so much. Because after a week, in Jinwoo’s stead was a bouquet of MJ’s favourite flowers, Coreopsis; the same flowers Jinwoo would give him every day years ago. The first time he saw them on their door step to their daycare, MJ froze, memories swirling in his mind and he teared up as he took the bouquet, with a card saying a simple ‘ _Angel_ ’, with shaking hands before hauling them harshly into the garbage bin. Sanha was there to console him as he sobbed out, ‘ _it was my favourite. How can he do this to me?'_ Because how can Jinwoo do this to him over again? How can he torture him with memories of the past that used to be bright and happy were now tainted with pain and betrayal? How could Jinwoo not know it was hurting him?

But the flowers didn’t stop coming. It came, every day, with no fail, waiting for him at their door step. It went weeks of MJ throwing it over and over, until he just felt tired, and a part of him felt sad upon realizing Jinwoo must know he threw them away. So he stopped. As much as Jinwoo deserved the harsh treatment, MJ was always so weak. The flowers instead had been taken and cared for, each new bouquet adding in to old ones housed in a vase on MJ’s table.

As MJ’s life twisted and turned with pain and longing, his dongsaeng’s wasn’t. Sanha had started something with Rocky that MJ teased him for. When Sanha admitted that he hadn’t made a decision about Rocky yet because of him and Jinwoo, because he was scared MJ would be mad at him; MJ just smiled sadly, remembering the people against his and Jinwoo’s in the past, and had gently told Sanha he had no right and that he should go for it if his heart desired it. Sanha had only blushed, but MJ knew, it would only be a matter of time until the two got together.

MJ was right when a week later, Sanha had come to him squealing in happiness about him and Rocky. MJ tried not to be envious, but he was, he wanted what they have, but he couldn’t. Maybe he could, but was he willing to break his heart another time when it’s still trying to pick up its pieces?

So with Sanha and Rocky dating, it meant going out together with their circle of friends, and since Rocky was private, his closest ones were Bin and Dongmin and of course, Jinwoo. The first few invites out, MJ declined, not wanting to see Jinwoo or even be in the same room as him, only going if he knew the other wouldn’t be there. But as a couple of months passed, he finally relented to Sanha’s pouting (and Rocky’s and surprisingly Bin’s and Dongmin’s; they had gotten close as well), and joined them all together, which meant sitting in the same vicinity as Jinwoo.

It was awkward at first. MJ pretended Jinwoo didn’t exist while Jinwoo would bore holes into his face, silent plea to look and talk to him. But slowly, so slowly, MJ mustered up the courage to at least give Jinwoo a smile of acknowledge, how small it may be. Jinwoo, in return, would accept it with a beaming grin, eyes filled with hope, and continue to bore holes at the side of MJ’s face (MJ couldn’t help when his heart start to race because it was such a long time since he’d seen that smile, the one where Jinwoo looses his eyes).

So it continued to be like that, MJ giving out small smiles in greeting and Jinwoo waiting for MJ’s full signal to talk. As much as MJ had adjusted to Jinwoo’s presence in his life again, he was still scared; scared of what he’s going to find out, scared of the truth. He didn’t know whether he could take the real reason of being left by Jinwoo, he wanted to stay in denial and believe what he had always believed because if not, he only had himself to blame for not letting Jinwoo speak. But he’s afraid and he didn’t know when he’ll stop.

Turns out, Jinwoo had had enough of bidding his time.

One night, almost half a year since Jinwoo had come back into his life, they had some sort of dinner gathering in some fancy reataurant Rocky had reserved for them in a private room. MJ left by himself, with Sanha being with Rocky which really, MJ should prepare himself that Sanha would move out soon (the walls were thin and every time Rocky was over, he could be heard whining about Sanha finally moving in with him). It was sad to be alone again, but Sanha deserved happiness in his life and Rocky was it.

When MJ arrived, he was led to the private room, and cursed his luck to be the second one to arrive, Jinwoo being the first. It never happened before, MJ always made sure he’d either arrive last or Sanha or anyone else had already arrived before him to be his buffer. But this time was different.

“Angel.” The name startled MJ as soon as he had taken his seat and it made him look up across the table where Jinwoo was seated. It was the first time in months, Jinwoo had addressed him, MJ’s own fault.

MJ stared at the determination in Jinwoo’s eyes and felt a sinking feeling of fear of what’s to come. He realized Jinwoo had finally had enough of waiting, and from the lack of people, he’s using it to his advantage.

“Angel, you’ll listen to me alright? I don’t care anymore, I need you to listen. I need to explain.” Jinwoo said, almost a plea. MJ had already lost his voice, didn’t know how to answer and Jinwoo took his silence as acceptance.

“The last few months were driving me crazy. Having you near yet so far. When I saw you again those months ago, I felt so happy and relieved but then you looked at me with those cold blank eyes and I realized, something happened, I happened.” Jinwoo licked his lips, not looking away from MJ. “When Sanha stopped me from going after you the first time, it gave me the weekend to think, why did you hate me so much? Then I realized, and I got so angry, I finally cut off my ties with them. How could they do it to us? To me?”

MJ’s mind filled with confusion. What did Jinwoo exactly mean?

“When I got to New York, I immediately went to call, but for some reason I couldn’t reach you. I tried every day MJ, I made a promise and I always keep my promises. But that time I couldn’t. Then my parents banned me from my phone, which was ridiculous because I was an adult, but they said it was too distracting for my studies and career. I shouldn’t have listened.”

By then, Jinwoo had stood and MJ could do nothing but watch. Jinwoo came around the table and sat beside him.

“Then I got signed and everything blurred. But I never forgot about you Angel. When I came home, I looked everywhere for you. I found you left the orphanage, changed your number and left the city. I didn’t know what to do. For years I searched, until I hired a PI.”

MJ was shocked, felt tears welling in his eyes. All this time, he believed Jinwoo had forgotten, had left him behind. He felt so angry at him, and it wasn’t his fault, then MJ had the nerve to not allow him to speak.

“I found out you lived in the area, that you had a job and business. I felt so proud of you Angel, you made a life for yourself. It felt rash but I decided I couldn’t wait any longer and made the decision to build my studio right acroas from yours. It was no coincidence.”

The tears came then, unstopping and it was all MJ could. Jinwoo reached out and wiped his tears, and through blurred vision, he could see Jinwoo was crying too (he always was the cry baby between the two of them).

All this time, MJ thought, he believed the truth to be that Jinwoo had left him, had broken his heart on purpose, had thought that maybe Jinwoo had finally saw what his family did and when he left for New York, it was his chance at escaping. MJ’s heart felt raw and open, guilt and sadness, anger and longing, all at once.

“When I saw you again, and you had that reaction, I finally confronted my family about it. They admitted to everything. They were the ones behind stopping me from ever finding you.Now that I’m free of them, nothing is stopping me from having you back in my life.”

MJ sobbed, and Jinwoo leaned down and pressed his forehead against his.

“But only if you let me Angel.”

MJ shook his head and reached with his hands, looped them around Jinwoo’s neck, and gripped on tight. He couldn’t say the words, but oh how he wanted that so much.

“I know we have to make up for a lot, but I know we can do it.”

MJ hiccuped, and Jinwoo moved, carrying MJ’s body so he’d sit on Jinwoo’s lap. MJ didn’t mind and just held on tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Junnie." Jinwoo said, and MJ felt him tuck his face into his neck.

"I know." MJ hiccuped, hands coming up to card through Jinwoo's hair. "I know."

Oh how fate played them. But they were together now.

"I love you." Jinwoo said quietly, voice harsh with tears. "I love you and I'll make it up to you."

"I never stopped." MJ mumbled, "Never."

Because for all MJ’s hatred, it was only a facade for the hurt and the love he still had for Jinwoo.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours butreally, only minutes before they pulled away. They gazed at each other before slowly, smiles formed on their faces and they started to giggle. In delight, in happiness, in exhilaration. That finally, finally, they could be them.

“I think, we should clean ourselves up. They might be here already.” Jinwoo said, reaching to wipe away the tears from MJ’s face. MJ did the same, but he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Jinwoo’s cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

Jinwoo shook his head and reached for MJ’s hand, kissing hia knuckles. “Never. It’s not your fault.”

MJ opened his mouth to argue but Jinwoo leaned and kissed him, which made him slap his hand over his mouth after Jinwoo pulled away.

“Wh-wh H- Park Jinwoo!” He whisper-yelled as the producer smirked.

MJ hastily got off his lap, blushing. But Jinwoo didn’t seem he minded only reaching out to tightly hold on to his hand, not when their friends came in to the room, finally.

They enjoyed their dinner together, laughing and talking. Jinwoo’s hand not leaving his person. It felt good, like an anchor holding him down to reality, a reality he wanted to stay forever in.

When dinner was over, the two couples left first, and Jinwoo and him were left behind on the sidewalk, having said goodbye to their friends.

“Come home with me, Angel?” Jinwoo had asked, finger trailing down MJ’s cheeks, and the older was helpless and all he could do was nod.

When they got to Jinwoo’s house, MJ was shocked to see photos of him and him and Jinwoo, in the living room. His favourite flowers on display.

“I never stopped hoping that one day, you’ll finally be mine.” Jinwoo said, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around MJ, as they both stared at their younger selves, naive and happy.

A moment, and Jinwoo turned him around.

“It might sound crazy, but we spent years apart and I never want that again. I said I’ll make it up to you and I will, but Angel, I spent years wasting our time. So,” Jinwoo reached into his suit, and MJ gasped as he realized what Jinwoo meant.“Marry me and we can make new memories together.”

Jinwoo offered the ring, a simple band with their birthstones side by side. MJ touched it with shaky fingers, eyes blurred with unshed tears, before looking up at Jinwoo, and nodding.

Jinwoo laughed and cried and he placed the rin gon MJ’s left ring finger. A symbol of their future.

“I love you.” It was MJ this time, and as Jinwoo leaned down to kiss him, he thought of their past and he was right. It should stay in the past because his future was looking bright.

(MJ moved in soon after like days soon, with Rocky fist pumping in the background because that meant Sanha moving in with him sooner than he expected. Sanha had only pouted at MJ and Jinwoo, but MJ knew the younger was happy.

If their living room was added with bew pcitures of them on their wedding day, the same week Jinwoo proposed and MJ moved in, then it’s just an addition to their happy memories and many more they were planning to make. But only if they contain their so-called ‘kids’ from destroying their home.

“Bin, Dongmin, stop jumping on the couch, we just replaced that!”

“Sanha, stop pelting Rocky with strawberries!”

MJ and Jinwoo looked at each other in exasperation, before shrugging and joining in.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said in a comment that this story was going to be a maybe, I lied. I couldn't help myself and immediately wrote Myungjin's story. whoops.


End file.
